Fall Like Rain
by Akaikoutan
Summary: A maid that was meant to be seen and not heard causes quite the unintentional stir. What will come out of something that becomes forbidden? With the lands alliances crumbling, it turns into something almost dangerous. Inuyasha comes across a villiage girl that is swept up in the castle as staff on the banquet night and sparks fly. How will her life be changed forever once home?
1. Chapter 1

**I suppose you would like a little bit of an introduction…**

**The story following is a rule breaker. It is a plot a friend and I are currently perusing through role-play, and I am only turning it into a fan fiction template to indulge myself. (and hopefully others) The only Characters I use from the show **_**Inuyasha**_** are Sesshomaru, his brother Inuyasha, and their father. All characters other than them are that of my own and my role-play partner's creations. The story by no means follows that of the Japanese Feudal Era from the show. It has no historical reference to anything continental in real life. I understand fully that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha may not always follow their usual character from the show, so please be aware of that as you begin reading. (More rule breaking.) I do, however, try to remain close to their character guidelines in terms of demeanor and such…There is ooey-gooey limey lemoney goodness. Some is passion. Some is violent and dark. Please be patient as sometimes when roleplaying, ideas are not totally fleshed out to completion and that may translate in the long term plot, though I work to my best abilities in making everything twine together smoothly. Reviews are welcome. Updates weekly. (In an ideal world)**

**~Akaikoutan**

_A mascaraed of shadows hung through the halls as early morning rays barged through open windows. The castle fell 'Neath the new day's stirring sun, a drowsy glow filling the empty, quiet air. Seiko's heels broke through as she stepped into the hall, turning a nearby corner as she made her way to her Lord's study. The young maid came to a stop before two mahogany doors and knocked lightly for entrance. Once granted she slipped between the towering doors. Lord Inu No Taisho was standing nearby with his son, looking up only momentarily from the large table before them. Maps and papers lay scattered everywhere, the disarray having little sense to anyone else at first glance. Seiko bowed her head respectfully, crossing the room with her silver tray. _

_ "Sesshomaru, I have hand selected this girl for your disposal. She will be with us for the banquet; or as long as necessary afterwards." Sesshomaru said nothing as he watched her from the corners of his eyes, shifting them back to the map. Sesshomaru took a seat before the tea that was now set out on the table, steam billowing from the cup in wisps. He needed a break, the morning having already taken a toll on his patience. The alliances were crumbling. The Demon Lords of the four lands were turning, and this banquet was their last chance to relinquish anything of value in regards to keeping peace in a time of possible war. _

_ Seiko stood quietly nearby, holding the little silver tray to her chest. Lord Taisho looked up from over his cup, "You are finished here." She bowed, thanking him softly as she moved to the door. _

"_Girl…" He called after the young maid, causing her to pause in turning the doorknob,_

"_Lord Yazzen will be arriving soon. Please be sure to receive him." _

"_Yes, your grace." Her small frame disappeared behind heavy mahogany, leaving the two alone once again. _

_The door clicked, and Sesshomaru's father spoke, a foreboding tone to his words._

"_Son…" Sesshomaru looked up from his tea, a steely expression as he waited for more words to follow. _

"_Lord Sebastian is on the rise. He has more than any of us combined. Land. Armies. Power. You know this. If we do not succeed in getting alliance with the Southern Lands, we have little to no pull if things turn for the worst, which I sense on the horizon as Lord Sebastian grows stronger. The North has nothing to offer; only farmers and gypsies. It's imperative we make a lasting impression in Lord Yazzen's favor." His father leaned on the edge of the table, looking back down at the maps before him. Lord Sebastian was quickly swallowing the lands around him. Sesshomaru listened quietly; the only noise was the clicking of china as he slid his cup onto the table gently. _

_ "And He is to be trusted…a snake demon that has his only strength behind word play? I never saw redeeming qualities in him or his father, an alliance seems unfitting even in a time like this. " Lord Taisho looked up at his son's retort, fingers sliding from his face as his expression darkened. His response came thick,_

"_We've no choice." His words seemed final. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru looked up, golden orbs searching the door as a knock emerged from the other side. "Come." He said, eyes returning to his book. Seiko entered quietly, bringing his usual tea. Her features showed little to nothing, though she was polite and calm as she entered. Her movements never failed in grace as everything was done with precision. Sesshomaru had taken in this detail about her long ago. She had remained under him as service for almost a week now, and little was said between the two. It was the longest he had someone under him for. Sesshomaru watched her from above the edge of his book every so often as she floated about the room. Straightening. Changing linens. The evening sun streaked in through the cracks of floor length curtains, and suddenly light flooded in as Seiko pulled them open. The little maid looked over to Sesshomaru, eyes narrowed while his nose was buried deep in the book. How did one keep the drapes closed all day? The fireplace crackled quietly, and fire glow colliding with the sunset now. The new light illuminated her and Sesshomaru watched as she glowed. He did not look away, unashamed that he had been watching as Seiko turned to face him again. She ignored his eyes. "I am finished. I will return shortly to assist you for tonight's banquet…"

"Fine," Sesshomaru replied, turning to the book as a way of dismissing her. She had handled herself very well. Hopefully she could rub it in the old-timer's faces, and he wouldn't have to be bugged with new staff ever again. There was no going back to reading now. He was distracted. "Seiko… bring my clothes to my quarters now," he called after her, getting up to put the book back on the shelf he got it from. Seiko gave him a nod, a little black ear falling forward as she looked back at him "Of course, my lord." Seiko disappeared, returning not too long later. She was also changed, for this banquet was of high formality. A red pendant sat at the collar of her neck, framed with an intricate silver setting. Her hair was piled on her head in thick layers, her make up touched up.

Sesshomaru was at the big French doors that lead out to his own balcony, looking out over the lands covered in the late afternoon sun. He turned as she entered, his own silver white hair catching the day's rays, shimmering as he moved to walk away and towards her. "You waste no time, do you?" he almost mused… he was trying to procrastinate getting ready.

Seiko smiled, but it was a split second, "Time is of the essence, guests are arriving. " She said beginning to lay out all of his attire on the large bed. She watched the sunlight, and how it hit him, and he looked illuminated standing in the sun's rays. She looked away, afraid it may have looked like she was staring. As she moved, a small piece of hair fell, framing her face delicately. She wisped it out of the way, looking to Sesshomaru. "Do you need assistance with anything?"

Sesshoumaru watched her for a few seconds, but looked away before she looked to him. He had begun to remove his jacket, moving away from the windows to set it next to the changing partitions that were set up in the corner. "If you could just wait to help me adjust the collar," he replied, retrieving the clothes and disappearing behind the slightly translucent partition. It's not like you could see it all, but you could see his shadow as he changed. He emerged a few minutes later, tugging at the vest as he looked over to Seiko, waiting for her help. Seiko walked over quietly, standing before him. She was so small standing in front of him. Delicate hands moved up to his collar, her nimble fingers scaling the fabric to adjust his collar. She finished, going through the intricate buttons. Seiko leaned over to the side table where a beautiful red shoulder sash was. Leaning in close she draped it across his chest, stepping back after she was done. She folded her hands before her, looking up to Sesshomaru. She had definitely taken in his scent during their proximity, and it clouded her senses.

He would never admit it, but the close quarters had him quite intrigued. She was just full of control and surprises it seemed. He turned, glancing in the mirror, tugging at the sleeves for a moment. With a sigh he turned, adjust the sash a bit. "I do loathe these boring events. Did father say where to meet him for our entrance?" he questioned, golden eyes searching to hold her gaze. Let's see how she handles that challenge…

"East Entrance, my lord. Lord Yazzen will be awaiting your arrival, your father as well." Sesshomaru did not look over, but nodded slightly. He finally glanced towards the maid, making his way past her to the door. Seiko followed quietly, and they made their way to the banquet hall, the only sound was Seiko's faint footsteps behind Sesshomaru's. They finally came upon the two lord's, and Seiko kept her distance. She was eying Yazzen warily.

Sesshomaru's father put a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you will be searching for a suitable mate..." He was going to bring it up... Yazzen stood, already on his second glass. His long ebony hair fell just past his shoulders. Sharp features left him looking dark, yet handsome; eyes grey blue and striking. He only bowed slightly to Sesshomaru's father, not even acknowledging Sesshomaru. He was a cocky son of a bitch already. Seiko's ears drooped as Yazzen looked to her. Something about him was off. He stared at her for an even longer moment, before the edge of his lip curled slightly, holding his cup out. Seiko kept her ears pressed back for a long moment, before grabbing a nearby pitcher, he watching her intently as she poured. Finally, he looked to Sesshomaru, giving him a belated formal greeting. "Lord Sesshomaru, the pleasure is mine." He said, nodding once. Sesshomaru glared at first. He was completely ignored. Who the hell did this guy think he was? The South had its power, but the West was greater and he was going to inherit it, even with the problems they faced now. Not somehow come into power like this Yazzen had suspiciously… He wiped the emotion off his face quickly though before Yazzen turned to him. "Lord Yazzen," Sesshoumaru acknowledged with a nod in return. His father's hand was quickly on his shoulder, a warning squeeze, and Sesshoumaru could barely contain the disgust. He had to play nice with this douchebag. "Is this your first time in the western lands?" Kill him now.

Yazzen looked back to Sesshomaru, nodding, "It is. Spending a fort night will be interesting." Yazzen seemed bored with the whole conversation. Seiko returned to Sesshomaru's side, remaining close. She listened to the two quietly. The conversation went on a bit longer, and Yazzen excused himself. He moved to Seiko, leaning in so they were inches apart. "I will be just over there," He started, looking to the other side of the grand hall," And I would appreciate a full glass at all times…." He smiled, moving back as he kept eyes on her, nodding to Sesshomaru and his father finally before walking away. Seiko's hand curled around her dress skirts, though she kept a stoic gaze. She side glanced at Sesshomaru, and looked ahead again, watching as Yazzen disappeared into the crowd. A fortnight? Sesshomaru made a quick, questioning glance to his father. Not once did he ever mention this asshole would be here a week, or that they would be having guests stay the night at all. He had to hold back a growl as the man excused himself and leaned into Seiko. And now this guy wanted to take his brand new maid too. After he had walked away Sesshoumaru called over one of the other younger, good looking maids, telling her to go attended to the Lord's needs. Other nobles came along, engaging his father in conversation. Sesshoumaru took that moment to lean over to Seiko. "Stay away from him," was all he said in a low, even tone. It was quick, so quick in fact one could wonder if he even spoke to her.

She was about to follow obediently when Sesshomaru's voice came through, saving grace at the last moment, Seiko's black ears popped forward and she nodded, remaining where she was, watching as Yazzen descended into the crowd.

Sesshomaru's voice came through again, but it was muffled as Seiko's concentration strained. She snapped her ears forward to Sesshomaru finally, looking to him as his voice broke her concentration from looking at Yazzen. She had already met Yazzen before this, and their encounter had her on edge, and she was nervous. Ever since Yazzen mentioned he was staying a fort night...She moved, refilling his glass. She almost missed but caught herself. How odd, in all the little time she had been serving under him, she never was off balance.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed slightly. Something was off. Did Yazzen frazzle her that badly? What had he whispered in her ear? That asshole was too cocky for his own good. And Sesshoumaru was getting too possessive of his maid. He said nothing to her though, keeping up with the conversation with the prince of the East... He did chance a half glare Yazzen's way. He did not understand his father's undying trust in the man. His attention was caught short, hearing a crash of plates in the distance. Seiko looked over as well, seeing all the plates that crashed from a young girl just a little ways away. She looked to Sesshomaru, asking permission to assist. Sesshoumaru gave Seiko a nod, watching her leave, stifling a sigh as he turned attention back to the Eastern prince. Good lord he went on and on and on. Yazzen's ever watchful eyes quickly caught the chain of events and a slightly evil smirk played upon his lips, excusing himself from the conversation.

Seiko thanked Sesshomaru with her eyes as she turned to leave. She carried the plates, trying to balance all the broken dishes as she took slow steps. She made it to the kitchen finally, throwing them away and going to the water bowl. She rinsed her hands, enjoying the small moment of freedom. She grabbed a towel nearby, drying her hands. A small mirror hung above the dish and pedestal, and she looked into it, re adjusting her laced headband. It always had a way of re positioning itself. And after she had adjusted her headband, another figure appeared in the mirror behind her, a smirk upon his lips as he met her eyes in the mirror. "Ah, finally a chance to get you away from so many watchful eyes," he mused, stepping closer and reaching out to force her to turn and face him. Seiko's heart stopped, and as he spun her around she brought her arms to her chest, hands fisted as she leaned back slightly. "M-my lord" she almost whispered it, her words getting caught in her throat. She backed up against the table behind her, the water in the bowl splashing as it rocked back and forth, spilling over the sides in small splashes. Water spilling was the least of her concerns at the moment as she looked up into his eyes. Yazzen brought his hands around, placing them on the pedestal on both sides of her waist. "I do hope the feeling is mutual, between you and I." he said, voice low as he leaned in closer, inhaling her scent, "Even so, I will get what I want." He leaned close enough to nip at her neck, not leaving a mark, but putting out there what he wanted. Seiko's cheeks turned beet red. She felt him against her, and she shuddered slightly. She kept her head turned away. "Lord Sesshomaru will know of this..." her voice was still a whisper. And her mind canceled her hope, because she knew she had no right using him as a shield. She was replaceable, and though he seemed to have saved her earlier, she certainly knew her luck was running short on its wick. Her eyes closed, knowing she was doomed as her eyes closed slowly. She didn't even realize the gentle tremble that coursed through her like wildfire.

Yazzen scoffed, leaning back enough to give her some room to move, but not much. He wanted to see her face. "Sesshoumaru does not scare me, sweetheart. Do you think he would start grief over his staff? Lord Sesshomaru will know nothing of this. I hold the key to his father's desire for power. I can take what I want without question." A malicious glint ran in his eyes as he removed his hands from the pedestal, hand running over her hip as he stepped away. "I'd suggest you leave your precious lord out of this." he said, not giving her time to reply as he turned and gracefully moved from her, disappearing into the dark corners of the kitchen. You could hear him descend the spiral steps that lead back to the banquet, and Seiko was left alone to ponder his words. Seiko's hands slid over her face, a shaky breath escaping through the spaces of her hands. She shook her head slowly, cat like ears falling defeated as they drooped slowly. She felt trapped. It was only the beginning of what would change her life forever.


End file.
